deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard
Ken vs Terry.PNG|GameboyAdv Ken_vs_2.png|NocturnBros -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest KenTerry.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Description Street Fighter vs King of Fighters! Two of America's greatest fighters enter the ring, but which one will walk away? Interlude Wiz: The fighting game genre holds many warriors, and these two are- Boomstick: Some of the best 'Muricans to ever exist! Like Ken Masters, rival of Ryu Hoshi Wiz: And Terry Bogard, the Lone Wolf street brawler. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ken Masters Cues Ken's Theme Wiz: Ken Masters, the greatest fighter in America, didn't start out the way you would think. Boomstick: He was actually kind of a spoiled little bitch, which made his father so mad he shipped him off to Japan to train under Gouken to learn some discipline. Wiz: Despite wanting to return home at first, he eventually learned to respect his new master and found a friend in Ryu Hoshi. Boomstick: Ah bromance. Wiz: Kind of like us. Boomstick: Don't ever fucking say that again. Wiz: ...Anyway, Ken is trained in Ansatsuken, a fighting style that is based around karate, kenpo, and judo. After his training under Gouken ended, he went back to America and won many tournaments. Boomstick: While also being a rich playboy while he's at it. Heh heh. Nice. Wait, since Ryu was Karate Star Wars, is this karate Ba- Wiz: He has access to multiple fighting moves, many similar to Ryu since they trained under the same master. Boomstick: His clone moves include the Hadouken, Tatsu-Hurricane Kick, and the Shoryuken, which unlike Ryu, he can go all Captain Falcon and light that shit on fire! Ken uses a fiery Shoryuken on Ryu Street Fighter announcer: KO! Wiz: He liked the Shoryuken so much, he created the Shinryuken, a Shoryuken that moves vertically into the air causing a vacuum effect, which sucks in the opponent and strikes him multiple times. Boomstick: He's also got the Shoryu Reppa, which is a 2-3 Shoryuken attacks in a row, with more power he can also make a strong flame uppercut in the end, in order to inflict more damage ''' Wiz: Along with the punching moves, Ken also wanted to focus his power on his kicks as well to balance out his fighting skills. So, he created the Shinryuken along with some of the kicking moves he developed himself, he learned to use them all at once along with a rising Hurricane Kick. '''Boomstick: How does he even do that? Karate magic? Wiz: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. Boomstick: Oh whatever Wiz, you try and explain it. Wiz: Regardless of the psychics breaking, he has been able to fight with several deep cuts, and even been smashed through walls and come out just fine. Boomstick: He's defeated many of Street Fighter's greats, like Vega,Zangief, the super strong Hugo, and even his rival Ryu. Wiz: He's unorthodox and unpredictable with a giant ego, and can be extremely arrogant in some situations. Boomstick: But that doesn't keep him from kicking 7 kinds of ass in 7 different ways. He's not America's best fighter for nothin' Ken: You don't have what it takes to be America's No. 1 fighter! Terry Bogard Cues 11th Street 'Theme of Terry Bogard' Wiz: Raised by himself on the street alongside his brother Andy, Terry Bogard was adopted at the age of ten by Jeff Bogard. Boomstick: Things were actually looking up for the young hobos until Terry witnessed some douchebag named Geese Howard murder his new dad in front of him. Years later, said douche held a fighting tournament called the King of Fighters. Wiz: Determined to face Geese and avenge his father, Terry entered alongside Andy and kickboxing champ Joe Higashi. Terry uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style. Boomstick: Terry also uses many badass attacks, like the Power Wave, and Energy Geyser. Wiz: He uses these attacks by gathering chi from Gaia, the Earth Mother. Boomstick: What, like, Captain Planet? Wiz: What is with you and- Boomstick(begins singing really loud to drown out Wiz): TERRY BOGARD, HE'S OUR-''' Wiz punches Boomstick with his robot arm '''Boomstick: Ow, fuck! Are you ever gonna get that thing fixed? Wiz: He can also increase his normal attacks with chi. Terry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. He's also highly adaptable due to his training in many different fighting styles. Boomstick: He can tank hits from Wolfgang Krauser, who's strong enough to throw grown men into the air like rag dolls, and also take hits from Grant, who can create small hurricanes with the sheer momentum of his punches. Hoooly crap. Wiz: Terry is certainly a difficult opponent to beat. Boomstick: He'll kick your ass, and be awesome as hell while doing it. Seriously, fuck Geese. Terry: Did you think you could beat me! Go home! Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! We begin in a city. Nothing special about, no life threatening occurrences...At least not yet. A man is walking through the streets. His name is Ken Masters and he wishes to fight. Why? Because it's what he does, and he wishes to defend his title as America's greatest fighter against someone trying to take it. He finally sees the one he's looking for. Terry Bogard turns to see his challenger. They speak no words. Their eyes lock and they each know what the other is thinking. Fight, and win. They walk up to each other and get ready. A crowd has gathered to watch these well known warriors clash their fists. Cues Ys vs. Sora No Kiseki - D.A.Y. / BREAK It would be a match to remember. FIGHT! Ken immediately dashed forward, his arrogant personality causing him to throw the first punch. Said punch lands in Terry's chest, causing him to double over, Ken taking the following opportunity to use a Shoryuken, sending Terry flying in the air. Terry gets up and gathers chi. He uses a Power Wave, which Ken meets with a Hadouken. Terry jumps forward and kicks Ken in the face, using several different kinds of martial arts moves on him. Ken punches, but Terry catches his fist. Ken gains a look of shock as Terry uses an Energy Geyser. Ken flies in the air, but before he can land on his own, Terry jumps up and spikes him down to the ground with an axe kick. Ken gets up and uses a Hurricane Kick, hitting Terry multiple times. He then uses a Shinryuken, sucking Terry in and upper cutting him. He then uses a Shoryureppa, causing Terry to take lots of damage from lots of punches, the combo being finished with a fiery uppercut. Terry barely stands. He can't give up now. Terry and Ken both spam Hadouken and Power Wave respectively, until both moves miss each other and actually hit the intended target, knocking both fighters over. Ken gets up and uses the Joudan Sokutou Geri(yes the joke foot hardy har) and slams Terry right in the stomach, knocking him into a wall. Terry grapples Ken and throws him, slamming him right into a different wall. Cues Wily Castle The two fighters lock eyes once more. They both run forward, Ken working in a blow after countering Terry's attempted kick to the groin. Ken uses a Shoryuken(a flaming one at that) to knock Terry into the sky. Ken leaps up and performs several air combos, finishing it off with a kick that sends Terry crashing into the concrete. Ken lands on top of him and delivers several punches into his face. Then the Street Fighter raises his hands... HADOUKEN! ...and throws a fireball directly into Terry's face, burning it off completely. KO! The crowd is shocked. Ken stands triumphant. Ken: Told you I'm the best. Results Boomstick: That escalated quickly. Wiz: This one was fairly close, with them having nearly equal strength and stamina. Ken's arrogance and Terry's adaptable fighting style seemed like they would be Ken's undoing. But while Terry can take hits from Grant, the guy who causes hurricanes by punching, Ken was able to easily curbstomp Zangief, who piledrives bears into tornado's with ease. Boomstick: After that victory, it's a certainty that Ken would be able to take all of Terry's punishment, and give just as much. Terry American't beat Ken Wiz: The winner is Ken Masters. Omega's Intro Omega's Ken Masters Omega's Terry Bogard Omega's Fight Omega's Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles